Frozen Frontier Prequel: Kel William Marshal
Recap 1487 Squire William Marshal 19 years old and nearing the end of his service to Kel Roderick. Kel Roderick has been trying to convince the local lords and ladies of southern Drekis to call banners to deal with the local monsters in this part of the world preemptively before the monsters attack them. The forces that agreed to the campaign are waiting in Thikle' Glade, while Kel Roderick and Squire William just finished reporting in to the High Prince of Suulwikk. The two of them are leaving town to head north. Unlike last year, this campaign will be a slow burn, so not require as large supply lines, which was the downfall of the previous campaign. Kel Roderick knows this won't be a popular idea since it commits troops for multiple years. That night they reach Victor's Inn, a small roadside inn near the bridge over on the Gladeway river. The river is 60 feet wide at this point. The next morning while bathing in the river, 15 Orc charge on the Inn from the opposite bank. Kel Roderick and Squire William escort the civilians into the inn. The old woman that Kel Roderick is carrying is hit with an arrow and dies. The orcs move to cross the bridge. Inside the inn Squire William pulls on his armor. 4 orcs burst into the front door of the inn and kill a few as Squire William throws his the bundle of javelins to the rest of the civilians and charges the orcs. Kel Roderick using a meat cleaver from the kitchen and Squire William with his own gear kill most of the orcs, with the last 3 withdrawing from the inn and stationing outside with the 2 orc archer. Squire William runs upstairs to get Kel Roderick's shield and weapon. Kel Roderick all equipped leaps out the inn window at the Orc outside. Kel Roderick falls to the ground after 3 more orcs are killed. Squire William drags Kel Roderick back inside the inn. More Orcs arrive carrying loot, they and the 2 Orc archers kill the horses outside, loot what they can, and retreat. In the end 10 dead and 5 wounded civilians. Squire William carries Kel Roderick into a bed. Kel Roderick's wounds are treated but he and Kel William are poisoned from all the arrows they took. Kel Roderick dies from the poison. 4 civilians also die from the poisoned arrows. Some days later a contingent of mercenaries arrive. The ill Squire William is taken to Suulwikk. He is treated at the Temple of Martha there. The High Prince comes to the temple and gets a full report from Squire William. Eventually Squire William's mother, father and eldest brother arrive to see him. They take him home to their estate. Squire William is upset to miss Kel Roderick's funeral, but doesn't have the strength to object. At the estate Squire William rests in his room. His father, Lord Marshal, tries to convince William to give up this Knightly path as it will lead to his death, but William is adamant to continue. Once Squire William is healed, he coldly tells Lord Marshal that he will return to Suulwikk to pledge his sword to the High Prince. Lord Marshal just turns his back on William. William takes a horse, names it Roderick, and ride it off to the Suulwikk. Category:Frozen Frontier Episodes